Pablo (Broken Sword)
'Pablo '''was the secondary antagonist of the 1997 video game ''Broken Sword II: The Smoking Mirror. He acted in villainy under Karzac and Madame le Presidenta. Pablo is a Central-American henchman most likely from Quaramonte City. It is unknown how he ended up into Karzac's ranks. Biography After coming into possession of an archaic Mayan stone, Nico Collard contacts who she presumes to be Professor Bertrand Oubier, an archaeologist. Upon arrival of Oubier's mansion in Paris, Nico and ex-boyfriend George are greeted by Pablo, posing as Oubier. Pablo leads Nico and George up to the drawing room of the household. Nico is knocked out by a blowdart and kidnapped by Pablo after he gives George a blow to the head, ties him up and lights the room on fire with a venomous tarantula in the room, trapping him. Some time later, in Marseilles, Pablo witnesses Karzac interrogate a bound Nico. Karzac alludes to Pablo's violent side. He has also manacled a Central-American dwarf named Titipoco to force him to act as his own henchman. After George escapes Paris, he tracks Nico down to Marseilles. Pablo will kill George if George fails to give a convincing lie on why he is at the warehouse Nico is located in or if he is around when Pablo comes out to greet George. If George lives, Pablo is knocked by a falling barrel into the river. In London, Pablo stands guard on a boat while Karzac interrogates the real Bertrand Oubier (and subsequently kills him). After a fight with Karzac, Nico flees the boat while Pablo shoots at her. When all three Mayan stones are obtained by Nico and George, George is abducted at a village in Mexico by Pablo and Karzac. He is taken up an ancient pyramid, tied to a sacrificial slab while Pablo guards. After Nico manages to set off a belt of ammo, Pablo heads down the pyramid to investigate, allowing her to save George. Pablo's fate is never revealed in the end, though it is likely he is killed like the anonymous villager seen in the final cutscene by the energy released from the pyramid as Pablo was near the pyramid as the energy waves were released. Powers and abilities *'Strength: '''It is likely that Pablo is very strong. He is depicted to be muscular and is often trusted to act as a bodyguard or security for Karzac. Pablo also manages to carry an unconscious Nico over his shoulder and knock George out with one blow. *'Gun-wielding: '''Pablo is seen on two occasions with a gun. If George fails to knock Pablo out in Marseilles, he is fatally shot by Pablo with one bullet and killed. In London, Pablo is also seen shooting for Nico when she escapes the boat on the Thames. This implies he is trusted with the accuracy of shooting. Personality Pablo has a very serious and cruel personality. He keeps Titipoco, a small Central-American man, manacled in a storage warehouse in Marseilles, and threatens to break his arms over minor things, thus displaying his cruelty. Pablo is also religiously inclined, most likely to the Mayan faith, as he believes in Tezcatlipoca, and helps Karzac free Tezcatlipoca from the mirror. He is described by George to be a bully. Pablo appears to recognise that he is inferior to Karzac. Quotes Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Slaver Category:Fighters Category:Summoners Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian